


A Captain Cannot Cheat Death

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: No Angst, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock checks on Jim in the medical bay after the events with Khan<br/>413 word drabble/oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captain Cannot Cheat Death

“After all, a captain cannot cheat death."

It seemed so long ago that he had spoken those words to Jim in front of the staff and student body of the Star Fleet Academy. Now as he watched Jim lying in a bed in the medical bay, he realized he never thought it would be possible to be this happy that Jim proved him wrong.

After dealing with Khan, Spock could not deny that he felt relieved his closest friend was okay.

Even as he watched his captain smile charismatically and flirt with the nurses, Spock could not be more at ease by the reassuring smile his friend sent his way as Doctor McCoy looked over Jim’s charts.

“I told him he was allowed to go back to his private quarters, but I think he enjoys harassing my nurses too much.”

Spock fought back the urge to smile at the doctor’s fictitious frustration with Jim. Spock knew that he would much rather have Jim in the medical ward where he could be kept an eye on.

“Given the situation I do believe our captain has earned some time off duty.”

McCoy smirked, “Some? He’s on medical leave until I say he can get back to work or even step foot near the ship. So for a while you’ll be taking over as acting captain.”

Seeing Spock’s eyebrow raise, McCoy put down the charts he was looking at and asked, “What, you got a problem being acting captain?”

McCoy looked at Spock’s face once more and was still surprised how someone who claimed to not feel emotions most of the time could have such expressive eyebrows, which were currently moved together in obvious concern, “I do not believe it would be wise for me to take such a position after the events that took place.”

“You mean after you felt emotions. And seeing as how you wont make a single move without consulting Jim, no matter what I say, I think we’re fine with you in charge for a bit. Besides, that ship won’t be cleared for space travel until long after Jim’s back on his feet.”

Spock watched as Jim chatted up a tall, dark haired nurse who was checking his blood pressure. Feeling Leonard pat his shoulder, Spock could hear the doctor say, “Besides, Jim would have your head before you sat in his chair.”

As Leonard walked away to get information from a nurse, Spock could not help but smile slightly, knowing that everything would soon go back to normal.


End file.
